Scorching Eyes: The Heat of the Soul
Genju was coming down from the mountain working on his new techniques when he decided to stop in a small village for something to eat. Daikoku trying to do his research heads up to Ningyo Town. Genju pays for a room and decides to go to the hot springs for relaxation. Daikoku decides to relax has he heads the bar that had the hot spring and lodging facility Genju had previously entered. He then looks at the waitresses to order sake. Genju twirls fire around in his hand and it accidently burns down one of the walls leading to the other side The wall broken lead to the connection of the hot springs and the Bar, which caused a lot of uproar in the building. Genju jumped out of the tub and wrapped himself in a towel and went to apologize to the owner. Daikoku had enough of the commotion, "You should learn to control your fire kind, I know how people burn in passion in Hot Springs just too look at the women side, but such burning passion should also be needed under control" he said teasing the young Sarutobi. Genju got dressed and said " Bill it to this guy" pointing at Daikoku then walked out the door.... The shop owner quickly caught Genju, "Where's the bill, buddy ?" he said as Daikoku was no-where in sight. ya know the guy that's probably peeping on the girls right now?? He's got but oh well"Genju said as he handed him some money to pay for the damage. As Genju walked outside he stumbled on Daikoku, as Daikoku pulled the young Sarutobi's hair, "Making me pay right ?". Well ya your the block head that had to comment bout my fire!" Genju said as he got loose from Daikoku's grip. "'Weren't you doing what I was thinking ?" Daikoku asked. "Relaxing? yes Perving? naw, not like other people that come here" Genju said eyeing Daikoku. Daikoku smirked has it was his personality to neglect peoples thoughts on him, "''Then ? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING ?" He shouted. I WAS RELAXING IN THE HOT TUBS!!!!!!! cause i had just come down from the mountain learning some new jutsu!!" Genju shouted back. "If you WERE so relaxing then why did you end up burning the wall". Daikoku grinned. Trying to make the water hotter!!" "You know thats against the rules of nature right ? you have to relax o the temperature of water nature gives you' Daikoku grinned. "ya ya ya, trust me i respect nature" Genju said walking away. "Looks like it, ignorant child, with that arrogance you will be killed in ur next battle but you can't avoid battles as you are a shinobi right ?". Yes sir, i'm a shinobi, but i am far from ignorant" genju said as he turned around looking at Daikoku "Its your attitude and arrogance, which causes you to die very immediately" Daikoku said has he pulled out his sword. "Well sorry sir, maybe you should teach me not to be so ignorant" Genju said as he got in a fighting stance and his hands lit on fire. "Fire-Style eh ? Guess the Uchiha's gave a lot of contribution to this world before getting extinct," Daikoku said as he maintained a calm composure. Sarutobi's and the Uchiha's were both elite in Fire Style techniques". "But the Sarutobi's lost when it came to create the highest level fire technique you see ?" Daikoku quickly answerd back. "Thats cause they have the sharingan and used that to create the fire, not their natural fire chakra" Sarutobi said. "The eyes, you Sarutobi are too weak in that respect," Daikoku laughed. "I'm sorry are you even a Uchiha? Do you even have the Sharingan?" Genju said. "I am sorry kid, do I look like a Uchiha to you ?" Daikoku asked. No you look like a weak old man if you ask me" Genju said. "Thats good, because I have no right to stop what you think about others" Daikoku laughed. But i'd love to witness how strong you really are if ur ok with that" Genju said. "I guess you like picking on weakilings, sure I wouldn't mind, I have my sword ready in my hands" Daikoku said waving his body back and forth sideways. "Eh i dont think your THAT weak, plus im getting a strong sense from you and i wanna see what it is" Genju said. "Probably my sense of humour" Daikoku said as his stance changed leaping backwards. "What sense of humor? haha no it's a stronger more powerful sense" genju said forming hand seals and then used Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique. Immediately at the sight of fire, Daikoku's eye paterrn changed as it gained the grayish aura of the mythical Dōjutsu. Daikoku proceeded to absorb the fire technique and then exhaled a flammable gas, which surrounded the area except near Daikoku. Genju jumped back getting away from the flammable gas and said "I knew it, Rinnegan, this'll be more fun than i thought" then Genju used Scorch Release:Cerberus Roar to ignite the gas. Daikoku jumped high as he flew high to avoid combustion. Genju looked up at Daikoku and used Wind Release: Turbine Twister Blast. "Tsk,....you will never learn" Daikoku said as he absorbed the technique and summoned a huge toad that fell on Genju Then out from under the toad came two sets of fangs that crushed the toad. "Is that all you got" Daikoku grins as he looks at Genju as he glides along with the air. Genju did a crawled out from under the toad and use Fire Release: Hollow Flame Bullet and then threw multiple kunai with a seal tag on them all around the battlefield. "Wats he up to" Daikoku thought as he absorbed the the flames and saw Genjo throwing kunai's everywhere. Daikoku, you dont want me to use my full power on you cause you even with your rinnegan, wont be able to stop it." Genju said looking at him with serious eyes. "Speaking with me in such confidence, I would like to see this power of users" Daikoku smiled as he created a two real living clones of himself. Genju took a deep breath and formed a few seals and then started running towards Daikoku and then started transforming with each step becoming heavier and heaver as he started transforming into an out of control ape. And started swinging his fists, and arms at Daikoku. "Enhanced ability using natural energy, this is no good" Daikoku thought has he and his clones rushed backwards until they used Kuzuryū. 3 large bluish serpent came from their palms and restrained the ape-Gekido by absorbing its energy. Meanwhile Daikoku and his clones summoned a lot of snakes which covered their bodies. Genju, with one flick of his wrists, shook the snakes off and crushed them with his feet and said "even your puny snakes will not hurt me man" and then launched his flamethrower at him and the snakes. "They are not just snakes, they are chakra snakes made from preta path chakra. if you hit them, they can instant absorb the chakra from the area they touched you !" Daikoku laughed as he evaded the flame thrower with his quick reflexes. Gekido was drained of his ape mode by the Kuzuryū serpents. Genju's ape form started glowing and his size decreased until he was just a little taller than his usual self and had appeared in the techniques second form, with increased speed, endurance, stamina, and chakra. "well, taht would be more competition, can you maintain this mode" Daikoku said as his clones echoed the words, the three of them then used Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals and slashed Genju from all the sides in the mirror with a kunai. Genju Flexed a muscle, which doing so let loose a little bit of lightning and then said "ya this mode can be held for a good period of time" then let loose extreme heat from his body to melt the ice mirrors taking the hit. "If you think, you can melt the ice easily, think again !, when I hit you with a kunai, they aren't just normal kunai they are imbued with Preta Chakra and absorb your chakra every time they strike" A voice echoed from the mirrors, as Genju felt his chakra depleting slowly. Luckily it's only a slow stream of chakra loss" genju said as he used Scorch Release: Sonic Slicer attempting to slice the ice mirrors directly. "aint gonna happen" Daikoku said as he changed course and absorbed the flames, while the other two kept on hitting Genju. Genju then said "you think i'm gonna keep letting you hitting me? HA" and with that Genju teleported out of the ice crystals to the other side of the field and used Scorch Release: Vulcan Punisher on Daikoku inside the ice crystals and used Wind Release: Pressure Blast to increase the speed and power of his attack. "Thats a superb technique, but how long will it last ?" Daikoku said as he absorbed the scorch technique and lowered the temperature of the surroundings. He then deactivated the Ice Mirrors. Genju used Scorch Release: Searing Mantle to counteract the decrease in temperature and then used Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning to cover the field in ash smoke. "What can ash smoke do, when we are up here" Daikoku said as he and his clones flew high. Daikoku then used Banshō Ten'in to pull Genju high in the sky as the other Daikoku's covered themselves with chakra and chakra arms appeared from them catching Genju. The Genju that was caught was a clone and dispersed in the chakra hands and the the real genju sent 2 Fire Release: Dragon Storm Technique up at the 2 clones. "too, pathetic" Daikoku clone said as they absorbed the fire technique. "Why dont you stop hiding behind your Rinnegan" Genju said in a serious voice. "You shouldn't take this seriously kid, I thought you wanted to see the full extent of my power" Daikoku said in a seriously calm voice. "and dont get me wrong your rinnegan is a good power to have, but that can't be everything you got?" Genju replied in an equally calm voice. "I have something higher than that shit, but I don't want to use it while fighting someone I don't ever care of" Daikoku grinned.